Nightmare
by dart53
Summary: A mission that should run perfectly goes wrong. The reality of Loss, as requested by a reader.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

"So what is it this time?"

"The usual… pop over, sort through some bloke's safe, and then high tail it back here." Goniff moved over to make room for Casino at the table as Garrison continued the briefing. He hadn't been the last one to the table for once and he enjoyed the experience of filling someone else in for a change.

"We got a report from one of our contacts that the Germans have a new plan for the defense of the coast and a copy of those plans," the Lieutenant tapped his finger on the map spread out on the table, "is sitting in a safe right here."

"And I suppose we're goin' after it…"

"That's the assignment." Garrison checked his watch. "And we haven't got much time. Get upstairs and get your gear… Minimal stuff this time, we won't be there long. Actor you're starting out in uniform, it's already laid out for you."

"It's about time!" As often as they masqueraded as German officers and as difficult as it was to find a match to his taller stature, he was glad that someone finally realized the logic in maintaining their own wardrobe. The con man had argued for their own uniforms from the beginning.

"Don't get too excited, no one's had a chance to work on it, and the guy we got it from is shorter and heavier than you are." Garrison smiled along with the rest of the men at the disappointment that crossed Actor's face.

Goniff grinned across at the big man and tried to console him. "Don't look like that mate, at least there won't be any holes in this one!"

"Looks like we're gonna be ridin' a storm across the channel again." As soon as the basics had been covered Chief stepped across to the large window and was frowning up at the darkening sky.

"Hey that's our specialty, right?" Casino gave a derisive bark of laughter. "Wouldn't be any challenge if the weather was decent."

"Well that storm's why you guys have to get a move on. Meteorology reports it's going to be short and intense and it should make it harder for them to pick us up on radar. Now hustle it, the truck's already out front."

ggg

The takeoff had been smooth as silk, but halfway across the channel the plane started to pick up the buffeting winds that heralded the front edge of the storm. Garrison checked with the pilot and then moved into the back with his men. Actor had flown enough that a little rough weather didn't bother him, Chief seemed to enjoy the thrill and freedom of being in the air regardless of the flying conditions, but Casino and Goniff were uncomfortable under less than ideal conditions, and they never seemed to fly then. Casino was right, Garrison smiled to himself, if the weather was perfect they sent them over by sub…

"How are you guys holding up?"

"Oh just great, Lieutenant! I love it up here ya know!" Casino gripped the edge of the jump seat, he hated flying, and he hated subs… Once this was all over if he couldn't get somewhere by staying firmly on the ground he wasn't goin'. He wasn't even sure he'd go up in an elevator after the war, or drive over a bridge.

"Goniff?" Garrison studied the little pick pocket with some concern. He wasn't attached to his seat by his hands as the group's safecracker was, he was staring straight ahead, breathing slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth just like he and Rawlins taught him. In just the brief moment he broke his concentration to nod up at his commander he turned a rather perilous shade of green.

Goniff wasn't actually afraid of flying, he preferred it to traveling by boat as he tended to get a little sea sick in the subs. He got airsick sometimes too if the weather was rough, but Garrison put that down to the way he stuffed himself before they took off if he got the chance. They'd had planes shot out from under them and he seemed to get over that, but the one that got hit by lightening and went down, that had put him over the edge. The next time they had to board it was all Garrison could do to keep him on the plane. They'd had a one-on-one session in his office once they got back and he'd finally admitted that he was afraid, not of crashing, but of being left on his own and ending up 'in charge 'n all responsible 'n stuff.' Heading back from a job he was fine, but heading out he was, well, a bit of a basket case.

Garrison patted the little man on the shoulder. "Take it easy Goniff, that tail wind means we're going to be over the drop zone in record time." But he turned away quickly so the cat burglar wouldn't have to break his concentration again.

Actor looked up and smiled as Garrison settled down next to him. "I see the breathing exercises are working." He nodded across at their pick pocket.

"Yeah. Seem to be." Garrison grabbed the edge of his seat as they went through another patch of rough air and then watched the two men sitting across from him. Casino still clutching his seat had leaned in a little closer to Goniff and was quietly talking to him, coaching 'in, out, in, out', until he caught Garrison's eye, clamped his jaws shut and leaned back in the seat, glaring back at him defiantly. Garrison smiled over at him and shook his head, Casino could be supportive, he just hated to get caught at it.

ggg

They were burying the last chute just as thunder rumbled overhead and the first raindrops started falling around them.

"Lieutenant Garrison?" The others turned, weapons ready, but the Warden recognized the voice and moved towards it across the clearing.

"Remy?" When the brush parted he smiled and held his hand out. "I didn't know you'd be leading us in."

"It will be like old times." Remy returned the Lieutenant's smile and took his hand American fashion, before pulling him in and kissing him on both cheeks. "It has been a very long time my friend! How are you?" The Frenchman motioned for the group to follow him. "Come I have a car not far from here, and a place for you to use."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in a farmhouse stripping out of their jumpsuits and finalizing their plans.

"So you are sure, all you want me to do is confirm the Colonel is there?" Actor was putting a shine to the tall boots he'd carried with him from England. If he couldn't have a uniform that fit properly at least he could have the right size boots.

"That's it." Garrison finished blacking his face and was pulling the knit cap down over his hair.

"It hardly seems worth the effort to get the uniform. I could have done the job as a waiter." the con man straighten and tugged his uniform into order.

"Well, we couldn't capture a German waiter, we got a German major instead so you'll just have to go in as one of those." The Warden looked up to make sure the rest were ready. Chief would go in with Actor as his driver and back up in case anything went wrong. He and the other two would wait in the alley outside their target for the signal that it was safe to go inside. "It all turns on the Colonel being at that party…" The Lieutenant glanced up at their contact, " and staying there."

Remy laid his hand on Garrison's shoulder a moment. "Don't worry. Colonel Graff is convinced he is a ladies man and we have a beautiful young woman for him to pursue at tonight's gathering." At the small blonde man's concerned frown he laughed. "She is very good at this my friend. Camille knows how long to keep him occupied, and how to stay far enough away from him that she won't become one of his conquests."

Garrison checked his watch again. "We'll look for you in front of his headquarters in an hour. Once you give Goniff the signal move the car onto this side street." The Warden hit the diagram Remy had provided with his finger. "We'll hook up with you there after the job. If anything happens we'll all meet back here. Alright, take off."

Casino called out after the group's second. "Hey, Actor, remember to leave the dame for the Kraut this time."

ggg

Chief glanced down at his watch, Actor had already been in that damn house for half an hour and it would take them almost twenty minutes to get back across town. The reports had been right, the storm was a quick one and the clouds were already shredding away to a clear moonless sky. He leaned against the car a moment and considered his options, just as he made his decision to enter the building and have a quick look around he spotted the tall Italian coming down the front steps towards him. Moving to the side of the car he held the door open as Actor settled into the seat, then walked around the car and climbed in behind the wheel.

"Thought I'd have to come in and haul you out a there, man. What was the hang up?" The young man could imagine the reason for the delay. For Actor it usually had long legs and a skirt.

The con man knew what Chief was thinking and smiled, he had an eye for the ladies and routinely took a ribbing for it, "Nothing pleasant, I assure you. Colonel Graff was certain we had met before, and even though I denied it he spent a good twenty minutes recounting all of his past assignments in an effort to come up with any place where we might have been in service together."

"You get a chance to talk to the girl?" Chief glanced up in the mirror as he put the car in gear and pulled away, heading down the drive away from the house. From the amount of lipstick the con artist was wiping off his cheek he done more than just talk.

"Yes. And if I'm any judge of women she is more than enough to keep the Colonel occupied for the evening." She would have been more than enough to keep him occupied for the duration, he thought with a smile. It had been a pleasure just watching her as he talked with Graff about his previous postings. Lusciously curved, with a wealth of dark hair that hung loose about her shoulders, she was taller than most women, at least half a head taller than the stout Colonel Graff who was obviously trying to make an impression by his recitation of all of his important past assignments. Suitably impressed she expertly prompted him for more details here and there to keep him on the subject rather than allowing him to stray off into more amorous lines of conversation. When Actor took his leave of them the Colonel had barely noticed, the con man smiled to himself, except for that sudden flash of jealousy as she gave him a parting kiss on the cheek so she could tell him how long the party was supposed to last. When he'd turned back at the door for a last look she was seated comfortably on one of the sofas with Colonel Graff perched on the arm happily recounting his term as an instructor at the war college.

g

Chief pulled to the curb across the street from their target. Actor opened the door and stepped out, leaning against the car he pulled a pipe from his pocket and started the ritual of lighting it. Striking a match against the car he brought it up to his face, shaking the flame out before it came near the tobacco, the second match only made it halfway before he shook it out and flicked it into the street, striking a third he finally brought it to the bowl, protecting the flame from the wind that still gusted around them he lit the pipe, wreathing his face in smoke.

ggg

Goniff turned from the edge of the alley where he'd been watching from the shadows and quietly made his way down along the building. The Warden and Casino were waiting in a doorway across from their target, even though he knew it he still jumped a little when they stepped out of the darkness in front of him. He waited until they were standing together in a huddle.

"Two 'n a half hours." A nod from Garrison and Goniff turned his attention to getting the window open for them so they could get inside and do the job. They'd spent the time waiting for Actor watching the guards patrol the building and knew how long they could be in the open. He just got the latch to come free when he felt a hand on his shoulder and they all melted back into the darkness across the alley.

The guard walked past without checking the window… it had been locked fifteen minutes ago and fifteen minutes before that, and there was no reason for it to be open now. He was cold and damp from the recent rain and the only thing he was thinking about at this moment was getting back inside where he could get warm.

Garrison waited for a slow count of five after the guard disappeared around the front of the building. Patting Goniff on the shoulder he sent him up to keep watch as he and Casino entered the room. They knew the perimeter patrols schedule but they only had the word of the underground for what went on inside. According to their information Colonel Graff didn't allow anyone but his personal aide in his office, and he was with him at the party across town. There should be no interruptions while they worked, and it wasn't going to take long. He moved across the room and took up a position by the door as Casino checked the room for the safe.

Colonel Graff's safe was behind a painting of Hitler that hung on the wall right behind his desk. Casino shook his head, the guy had no imagination… And when he got a look at the safe he almost laughed out loud, a beginner could handle it.

"Say Warden, you oughta get Goniff in here." He called across the room in a low voice edge with amusement. "We're so far ahead a schedule I could let him try to crack this one. He's been wantin' to learn..."

"Just get with it Casino. How much time?"

The door to the safe swung open and the man looked up with a smile as he stepped back. "Already done Lieutenant. Be my guest."

Garrison stepped to the safe, grabbed the papers that were bundled inside and moved back to the desk. The safecracker changed the bulb in the lamp and snapped it on as Garrison started sorting through the documents. Casino was across the room, already taking up the listening post by the door that he'd just vacated.

ggg

The listing of troop deployments in the coastal areas of France only took seconds to find. Flattening the papers out on the desktop Garrison slid the small camera out of his pocket and used the cord to bring it up to the right distance from the document, pressing the shutter release he took the first shot and tried to advance the film. The lever was stiff, with a little effort it started to move, but only half way. Swearing softly he backed the film up, opened the small device and switched to the backup roll he carried. The damn thing wouldn't even advance the leader of film onto the sprocket. The drenching they'd taken when the storm hit, and the drop in temperature must have damaged the mechanism.

Casino called across in a hoarse whisper. "Come on Warden, get with it! We got a chance a breakin' our own record here."

"Not this time, Casino. Camera's busted."

"I knew it! I knew things were goin' too good." The east coast thief said in disgust. "What d'we do now?"

"Now you shut up so I can memorize this stuff." Garrison frowned down at the documents. The orders were to leave everything in place. The Germans weren't to know they had the information. And there was too much here to copy. He'd done it before, carried information in his head when there was no other way, he just needed a little time…

Casino leaned against the wall and cracked the door open, just enough to keep an eye on the hall outside, enough to let him hear a little better. He checked to make sure the corridor outside was still empty and turned back to watch the Warden as he started working his way through the material on the table. Casino knew guys in the joint could look at something, just remember it like it was a picture in their head, the Warden wasn't one a those guys. He could carry a lot a stuff around in that head a his but it was gonna take time to get it all packed inside nice and neat. Checking his watch he tried to relax a little, they still had almost two hours….. When he spotted Goniff pulling the curtains back and peering in the window ten minutes later he mimed taking a shot with a camera and then drew a slashing motion across his throat, grinning as the pick pocket stared at Garrison studying the papers at the desk a moment then rolled his eyes and faded back into the darkness.

g

It'd been getting busier for the last fifteen minutes. They could hear the phone ringing down the hall and the sound of people moving in other parts of the building. The Warden was just gathering the papers back into their bundle when Casino caught the sound of the large front door slamming.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Well you better 'cause I think the big wig just got back, there's somebody in the hall."


	2. Chapter 2

They shoved the papers back in the safe and Garrison headed for the window with Casino on his tail, he was straddling the sill when the door opened. The safecracker turned and fired, killing the Colonel's aide as he stood in the doorway. He whirled back to face his commander, they could hear shouts in the passage way outside the room and the sound of running feet as soldiers headed their direction.

Casino's hands shot forward, grabbing the front of the jacket Garrison wore with one hand, he reached in and snatched the camera from the inside pocket with the other, before shoving him off the sill out into the alley. The Warden _**was**_ the information now, he had to get out of it. That damn bulb was still in the lamp and they had a dead man to deal with. The Krauts were gonna know their security had been breached, but if he worked it right he could make 'em believe the attempt on the safe had been a bust, and the documents secure, the roll in the camera was blank…

Garrison scrambled up off the ground and was in the window in time to see the door open again. Casino was half way back towards the wall that held the safe. He was sacrificing himself, setting himself up to get caught and giving him a chance to get away. But the man in the doorway straddling the body of the German officer had no intension of taking a prisoner as he sprayed the room with bullets. Garrison watched Casino go down as he brought his pistol up and fired.

His foot hit the edge of the carpet and slipped out from under him just as the guard pushed through the door and started blasting away. He missed gettin' a slug in him by a hair but couldn't keep his head from hitting the floor with enough force that the room went black. The next thing Casino knew the Warden was lowering him out the window into the alley. His knees buckled as the ground rocked under his feet and the ringing in his ears resolved itself into sirens.

Garrison dropped onto the ground next to his safecracker hauling him up by the arms he started manhandling him down the alley towards the street. Goniff was running back to meet them.

Shooting a worried look at his commander he slipped his friend's arm over his shoulder and took him from the Warden's grasp. "Casino!?"

"He fell and his hit head. Get him over to the car." As soon as he saw the little pick pocket could manage Garrison turned back down the alley.

"Where'r you goin!?" Goniff moved a few feet closer to the street and turned back to watch the Warden as he jogged back to the window they'd just come out of.

"I've got to blow that building. Now get the hell out of here!" He didn't have much on him, just a small charge, but there was a gas line just outside the room they'd been working in. All he had to do was blow that and the building would catch fire.

ggg

Goniff struggled along the alley, half dragging Casino. The car was just across the street, just a few doors down and across the street. All he had to do was get out where they could see him and he'd have all the help he needed to get Casino over there and stash him in the car. When he came out of the alley and looked up Chief was already climbing out of the car. Casino's feet finally started doing what he told them to and they broke into a staggering run.

Chief reached out and caught Casino as he nearly fell as he met them in the middle of the street. "What happened? Where's the Warden?"

Balancing on unsteady legs the safecracker jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Our crazy Warden's back there blowin' up the damn building." Shrugging out of his teammate's supporting grasp he started weaving towards the car. "Go on, I can make it on my own."

The ground rocked again and Chief grabbed for Casino as he started to fall. He nodded at Goniff as the little pick pocket turned to head back to the alley. Pulling the safecracker's arm over his shoulder he started for the car. "If he'd wait a minute I think those bomber's'd do the job for him."

They were half way to car before Casino realized Chief was still with him and struggled to break free of his grasp again. Actor was out of the vehicle and headed their way as he turned and pushed the younger man away from him shouting, "He's got all of it in his head, damn it! You gotta get him out a there!"

g

Garrison checked the attachment and lit the fuse waiting a second to make sure the damn thing wouldn't burn out again before he turned and headed towards the street. Goniff was only a dozen feet from him…"Goniff! What in the hell to do you think you're doing? Get out of here!" Grabbing the little burglar by the shoulder he turned him and started shoving him ahead of him along the alley.

When they reached the street Chief was running towards them. Garrison shot a look at the car, Actor was behind the wheel but there was no sign of Casino. The ground rocked under foot again and the drone of bombers overhead was growing louder. There was a roar to their left as the street erupted in flame, the car disappeared behind a wall of fire and smoke and Chief was sprawled on his face on the stones.

The explosion behind them caused Garrison to turn and stare as the building went up in a ball of fire, the next moment it blew to bits as one of the bomber's scored a bulls-eye. When he struggled to his knees Chief was still motionless in the road and Goniff was crawling across the stones trying to reach him. He pushed up onto his feet and turned to scan the street. There was a truck nearby, if they had any luck left… He ran for it, the keys were in the ignition, he pushed the button on the dash and waited as the engine coughed to life. Pulling it away from the curb in a tight turn he skidded to a halt next to his men.

ggg

Goniff was on his knees and held Chief cradled in his arms. Stumbling out of the cab Garrison reached down and grabbed the back of the uniform the young man wore in his hands, dragging him across the cobbles to the back of the truck he pulled him inside, shouting for Goniff to follow and take the wheel, but the little man just sat staring after them.

"Goniff! We have to get out of here!" but the second story man didn't move. He just sat stunned in the street with his arms wrapped across his belly and stared back at him as he rocked back and forth.

Garrison slipped his jacket off and pillowed Chief's head with it. The Indian's skin was clammy, his face ashen and blood was already starting to pool on the floor beneath him. Staggering out of the truck he made his way back to Goniff and dropped into a crouch in front of the pick pocket, taking him by the shoulders he tried to shake him out of his shock and get him moving but as soon as he touched him the little man slumped forward onto the street. The sleeves of his coat were soaked with blood and as the Warden hooked him under the arm to haul him to his feet his coat pulled open. The front of his shirt was stained crimson and torn where the shrapnel hit him. Garrison scooped him up and carried him to the truck, laying him in the back, next to the younger man.

The bombs were still raining down around them, moving east through the town, they seemed to be zeroing in on the main street as the gas main erupted in flame. He couldn't see through the inferno, he couldn't tell if the car was still there. Slamming the truck into gear Garrison screeched away, paralleling the main street, racing the bombs and the fire.

It was no good. He couldn't drive fast enough to get ahead of it. Finally doubling back he found a spot that was safe to cross. Enough debris had built up that the fire wasn't too bad. He thought he could make it through without the truck blowing up. Garrison floored it, hitting the pile of rubble with enough speed to send the truck airborne he made it across the street and headed back where the car had been waiting to pick them up. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to skip a beat. The only thing left was a smoking crater in the road.

Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath before pulling the wheel hard over to the left and heading out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

"What'n the hell happened to 'em? They were right here!" Casino stared through the window at the devastated street in front of them as the car rolled slowly forward.

Actor peered through the smoke at the rubble that had been their target. "Casino, that was twenty minutes ago… They could be anywhere by now." He hadn't been able to find a way around the fires burning down the middle of the street and had finally turned back to the edge of town, back to the area that lay untouched by the bombers. Reaching out he laid a hand on his companion's shoulder and forced him down in the seat as a patrol sped past.

Pulling to the curb he slipped out of the overcoat he wore and handed it to the man in the passenger's seat. "Put this on and stay here, I'm going to see if I can get any information on what's happened to them."

Casino shoved his arms into the coat and wrapped it around him as he watched the Italian con man stalk across the street to the men who were milling around what was left of Colonel Graff's headquarters. Reaching to the back of his head he rubbed at the goose egg there. Pulling back out of the window he watched as another patrol made it's way down the street. The Kraut's were out in force now, as soon as the bombs stopped falling they'd boiled up outta the shelters and taken to the streets. If they didn't find the others soon they'd all be coolin' their heels in a cell waitin' to entertain a Gestapo interrogator. After what seemed like an hour the big Italian was climbing back behind the wheel.

"Well?!"

"It's chaos over there. They don't know anything. Apparently Graff got word of the bombers before the raid started and got back here… He was killed when the building went up." Actor continued to stare at the ruins, the odor of gas still clung to the area. They'd probably never know if the bombers destroyed the building, or if the Warden had brought it down with his explosives. "We should go back to the safe house. Those are our orders, to go there and wait."

"We can't just take off without knowin' what happen to the rest of the guys!" Casino turned to the man who was in charge when the Warden wasn't around. "We're not gonna be able to get back in here to look for 'em if they aren't there, and you know it." Ducking out of sight he waited for another patrol to roll by.

Actor turned away from him to think for a moment and then swung back. "All right. They've set up a temporary command center a few blocks from here, where the damage isn't as bad. I should be able to get in there and find out if they've picked up any saboteurs, you'll have to stay out of sight in the car." He put the car in gear and pulled away, carefully avoiding the piles of rubble and craters in the street he started to work his way across town.

There hadn't been any word of them at the emergency command post. They'd hit the hospital next and came up empty there as well. Then they'd checked as many of the aid stations surrounding the area as they could find. There wasn't any other choice now, they had to get back to the safe house. If the others made it out alive that's where they'd head, that's where they were supposed to meet.

g

Dodging the last of the bombs and the first of the German patrols Garrison made his way back to the safe house. Pulling as close to the door as he could he carried first Goniff, then Chief inside before turning back to drive the truck off and hide it so that it wouldn't give them away. The pain in his legs crept up on him as he was hiking back to the farmhouse. By the time he'd reached the door he thought he was on fire, wading through boiling water. At the sight his men he shoved the pain away, there'd be time for it later. Right now he had two injured men to take care of. Garrison dropped to his knees on the floor next to Chief, shaking the younger man's shoulder he frowned when he didn't get a response.

ggg

"What'r you gonna do on you'r own, invade German headquarters!? Have a little faith, mate. They'll be here."

It had been nearly twenty four hours since the bombing… Garrison turned from checking the dressing on Goniff's belly to trying to rouse Chief. The scout had taken a hit to the back of his head, and picked up a piece of shrapnel in his left shoulder. He'd been unconscious for the first few hours after Garrison pulled him in here, since then he'd been able to rouse him with varying degrees of success…but not this time, this time he remained unresponsive.

Goniff watched his commander. He was in no shape to go back into that town on his own. The debris that whistled through the air around them when Colonel Graff's headquarters blew up had sliced his legs to ribbons. The second story man knew the Warden was tough, but he couldn't understand why he was still on his feet.

Garrison wiped at the sweat on his face with his sleeve and then pulled the blanket over Chief. They were in bad shape and Goniff wouldn't be able to defend them if he left, he knew that, but Garrison was struggling with the fact that he couldn't go back and find out what had happened to Actor and Casino.

Goniff tried to lever himself up on his elbow. "How's Cheify doing?"

Garrison turned back to his cat burglar. "Take it easy Goniff. Don't move around too much." Placing a firm hand on the little man's shoulder Garrison pressed him back down onto his pallet. Pulling the dressing back he checked the laceration that ran across the man's belly again. "Chief's going to be OK." He tried to lie with conviction as he pressed down on the dressing to try and stop the bleeding again, "He's resting comfortably and you should be doing the same."

Goniff watched the still form that lay on the floor next to him. He knew about head injuries. They could sneak up on you and they didn't have to kill a bloke all at once. A fella's body could go on livin' for a long time after his brain gave up… Pulling his attention back to the Lieutenant he asked, "They tell you about that bombing raid?"

"No. They didn't tell me." Garrison turned away and picked up another towel he'd scavenged from the kitchen, folding it into a pad for the little man's wound.

"Then it wasn't your fault Warden." The pick pocket struggled to stay awake. The gash across his belly burned and if he moved it opened up and started bleeding again. He was dizzy and the world didn't make much sense to him right now, but he knew the Warden was in bad shape too. He had to stay awake. He was the only one could keep the bloke from givin' in to his feverish desire to go find the others. Goniff saw the pain and anguish in the Lieutenant's eyes as he turned back and added another layer to the dressing on his belly. He knew he'd taken the burden onto his shoulders, taken the blame for their injuries on himself. He didn't need to. None a them would want him to, but, the cat burglar sighed to himself as the room went gray around him, he'd have to find that out on his own 'cause he didn't have the strength to stay awake and tell him.

"Goniff! Goniff?!"

ggg

They left the car in the brush in a ditch that ran along side the road about a quarter mile from the farmhouse. It took them an hour to work their way in as they stopped every few yards to make sure they hadn't been followed. The place was deserted, there wasn't any sign anyone was there.

Casino rubbed at the back of his head. The ground under his feet didn't move anymore, but the back of his head felt like someone had used a sledgehammer on it. He raised up and took another look at the house. "I told you they weren't gonna be here! They got themselves picked up, or blown up, down in that damn town."

Actor bit down on the response that was on the tip of his tongue. The explosive expert was worried, he was frightened for the others, and he was injured… "I told you Casino, there was no word of them in the town. They weren't picked up as spies and they weren't in the hospital." He schooled his face and his voice into a reassuring calm that he didn't feel. "We were supposed to make our way back here to meet. They'll come here, and they will expect us to do the same."

"Yeah!? And just how do you suppose they'd get outta that hell hole on their own? It took us almost a whole day… And that was with the car _**and**_ your damn uniform!" Running a hand through his hair he stared at the man laying next to him.

Actor took one more look around before shoving up onto his feet. Reaching a hand back down to haul Casino up next to him he checked his pistol before starting quietly towards the house. "Come on. We'll never find out if they are in there unless we go inside and take a look."

g

Garrison's head snapped up at the first creak of the old boards that made up the steps outside the building. Damn! He must have fallen asleep! There was no way to move the other's out now, no way to get out and stop their pursuers from getting inside. He had to find some way to defend them. The others were lost but he had to protect his injured men. He tried to struggle to his feet but his legs wouldn't hold him. He froze again as steps came closer to the door. He searched frantically around him for the weapons Chief and Goniff had carried. Shoving Chief's pistol in his belt and slinging Goniff's rifle over his shoulder he scrabbled across the floor back into the dark shadows in the corner of the room. Turning to face the door he brought his automatic up, sighted on the door and waited.

g

There hadn't been any sign outside that they'd made it back here and the possibility that all of them were buried under the rubble in town weighed heavily on the con man's mind. Actor carefully turned the knob on the door and slowly pushed it open. As soon as he spotted Goniff and Chief on the floor inside he forgot his caution and moved into the room to go to their aid, he didn't hear the ominous sound of a pistol's slide being pulled back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Buon Dio!" Actor turned and called over his shoulder, "You see! I told you they'd be here." The Italian leaned his rifle against the wall as he started to moved into the room. All he could see was his two teammates wrapped in bloody bandages and laid out on the floor. They should have come here first, he should have insisted. All that time wasted searching through the town and they were here...

Casino fought his impulse to go to Goniff and Chief. There were only just the two of them and by the looks of it they couldn't've got themselves out here... He laid a restraining hand on the con artist's arm "I wouldn't move very fast if I was you."

Turning back to face him Actor pulled his arm out of the other man's grasp and demanded "Why? What are you talking about?"

The safecracker motioned with his chin and said quietly. "Take a look over in the corner." He hesitated a moment then held his arms away from his body and dropped his pistol on the floor.

The late afternoon sunlight that spotted the room through the torn curtains glinted off the barrel of a weapon. They could just make out the Lieutenant watching them from the shadows.

Actor started forward into the room again only to be held back, "I think I better go first Herr Major…" Shrugging out of the heavy overcoat he let it drop to the floor, "Unless you really want a hole in that nice uniform a yours?"

Casino let his eyes travel along the smear of blood until it disappeared into the shadows. They were gonna be in big trouble if the Lieutenant didn't get around to recognizing them pretty damn fast. He took a deep breath and stepped around the con man and started across the room, calling out with more confidence than he really had, "Come on, babe, shootin' us for bein' late's a little over the top, don't ya think?"

He moved carefully, he still couldn't see the Warden's face but the barrel of the pistol dropped a fraction of an inch. When he reached him he was able to lift it out of his hand and jam it down in his belt as Garrison peered up at him through glassy eyes. Casino took another deep breath as the Warden struggled to get to his feet and enjoyed the fact that he was still alive. Reaching out he caught the Lieutenant before he could stumble and fall face first on the floor.

"Take it easy Warden. We got it covered now." Casino tried to ease the him back down on the floor and was surprised to have a fight on his hands as their commander struggled to get past him, back to the middle of the room where Actor was checking on Goniff and Chief. "Jeeze, settle down, will ya." But when he felt the pistol being pulled out of his belt Casino grabbed a wad of jacket in each hand and shook Garrison until he heard his teeth rattle. "Come on _**Freddy**_! Knock it off!"

The Warden's head snapped up at that and the look he turned on his safecracker was almost in focus. He rested a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a split second's warning, "I think I need to sit down," before his knees buckled and he sank back down onto the floor.

Casino kept hold of him and swung him around so he could lay out flat. "You back in the real world, Lieutenant? You gonna lay there nice and quiet so I can go over there and help Actor?" When he got a nod for his answer he twisted around to help with the other two. Jeeze! This was just great! Three of 'em busted up at once. Their 'perfect job' had sure turned into a nightmare. He shot a quick glance behind him, he still didn't like the look in the Warden's eyes.

"Actor, you wanna take that damn jacket off before he goes nuts again and kills both of us?!"

ggg

"What d'you think?"

Actor rocked back on his heels. "I'm amazed he got them out of there on his own." The small first aid pouch the con man carried hadn't come close to meeting their needs. They'd used the pile of towels and linens Garrison had collected and even scrounged the house for more. Other than soap and water there wasn't anything else of use to be found. "But none of them are in any shape to travel."

All three men had wounds from the debris caused by the bombing. Goniff's was the largest, running from one side of his abdomen to the other. The laceration was shallow but without anything better than the binding they'd created to secure it, every time the little cockney moved it opened up and started to bleed again. Chief had been hit from behind, a chunk of concrete when the gas main blew the con man reasoned, that had left him with a concussion and a stone fragment in the back of his shoulder, that according to Goniff, the Warden had managed to take out. Though the young man responded when Actor spoke to him, he still hadn't managed to wake fully. Garrison had dozens of small wounds, most of them to his legs, the worst a chip of stone that had buried itself in the bone just below his left knee. Try as he might Actor couldn't prise it free, there wasn't enough projecting up to get a hold of and the con artist was reluctant to go after it with a knife, he didn't want to risk snapping it off. All he could do was carefully wash and wrap it against further damage.

They'd blown the first rendezvous with the sub, and unless they got some help there was no way they'd make the second meet, and there were only the two. Casino leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. They'd waited for the contact to come out and check on the place, figuring with all the trouble in town he'd know they'd need help, but nobody came. The guy probably bought it in that damn bombing raid.

"Those idiots've gotta start coordinatin' the jobs over here, or I'm gonna refuse to come on these little capers."

Actor laughed in spite of his worry. "I'm sure Colonel Reynolds will understand and agree with your decision completely."

The burly explosives expert opened his eyes and frowned. "I'm gonna kill him." He'd lost track of how many times he'd made that threat, but this time he meant it. "If that guy knew what was gonna go down, and sent us over here anyway, I'm gonna kill him."

"Reynolds didn't know, Casino. He'd have told me."

"And you'd've told us, right Warden?" Casino looked across the room at Garrison. They couldn't persuade him to stay down, he was propped up in the corner convinced he was in good enough shape to keep watch over the other two while they went out to try and make contact with the underground.

"Quiet, both of you!" Actor shoved up onto his feet and took a position behind the door. They could all hear rapid light steps heading towards the house. The Warden's gun was already in his hand as Casino took cover and aimed at the door.

g

It was silent, no one breathed, no one moved. The wind rattled the branches that leaned over and rested on the roof of the farmhouse. They could hear the soft sound of fine gravel hitting the north wall as the gusts pushed it around the yard. The board in front of the door gave a slight squeak, the knob started to move and the door slowly swung into the room.

Casino tensed and then clambered to his feet as Actor closed the door and pulled the young woman into a hug. "Lady, you could get your head blown off pullin' a stunt like that." Motioning with his pistol he shot Actor an irritated look. "I guess this is the dame from the party?"

"Camille, what happened? Where's your father?" Garrison called to her from the corner as he tried to get to his feet.

She stepped across the room and sank to the floor next to him. "The bombers, they hit the shop where he was waiting." They shared a long look and he pulled her into his arms a moment before she pushed away, ran the back of her hand across her eyes and continued. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. The Germans have patrols out, someone reported seeing people in the street outside the headquarters building. They already have road blocks set up. They are searching for you, you must leave now or they will find you here."

The farm seemed remote enough but it wasn't far from the town and if they'd finished there and were making a systematic search of the surrounding countryside now it was well within the circle Garrison would throw around the town if he were in charge.

The Warden motioned Casino to him with a wave of his hand. "Get me up." The tone of his voice left no doubt that it was an order and not a request. When he was on his feet he tried to take a step on his own and had to grab hold of his safecracker to keep from falling. Camille slipped under his arm to support him and he shoved the east coast thief away.

"Help Actor with the others" Turning to the girl he asked. "How'd you get out here?"

"Along the path that leads up from the village."

"Can we get out that way?"

"No." She shook her head as she looked over at the others. "It's too rough, you would never make it."

"How wide is it? Would a postal van make it?"

"Not all the way, but yes!" The vehicle the village post master used was small but sturdy and powerful enough to climb the steep winding roads that ringed the town. "It runs past here, over the hills and into the next small valley. There's a place where it comes close to the road, if you can make it that far you may be out of the area the Germans will search."

ggg

"Verdammen Sie es! What's taking him so long?"

Actor watched as the Warden struggled along, he'd found a stout stick laying in the weeds outside the farmhouse and insisted on using it, leaving the others free to deal with Goniff and Chief. He wasn't going far in either direction, but he was definitely pacing off his irritation and concern.

"It hasn't been that long." The con man finished adding another layer to Goniff's dressing and slid out of the van. "He'll be here."

Garrison turned on his second. "I never should've let him go!" They'd gotten out, as far as he could tell they were outside the cordon the Germans had thrown around the town, but Casino insisted he could shove the car over the side of the road somewhere and keep the search parties busy enough with that they'd have a clear run to the coast…get the pressure completely off of them, and he'd fallen for it.

When the Warden pulled the map from his belt pack Camille had quickly located the farm and traced the path along behind it, indicating its winding course back into town and the track it took through the hills above the house. It swung close to the road in two places, the closest was where they stopped and let Casino off. He swore it wasn't far to the ditch where the car was hidden. He promised he'd dump the vehicle and meet them, run all the way if he had to, to get there…

"Where in the hell is he?!"

Actor watched as the Lieutenant started to pace again. This just wouldn't do. Stepping into his path he blocked his progress and reached out and took the stick away from him and tossed it into the bushes. Slipping under the Warden's arm he forced him to the back of the van. It wasn't hard the wounds in his legs had opened up as soon as he'd gotten on his feet back in the farmhouse. Garrison should have passed out before this but he was too stubborn to give in to a minor thing like blood loss and he was too worried about Casino and the rest of them. The big man propped his commander against the back of the van and climbed inside. Turning he hooked his hands under Garrison's arms, ignoring his protests, and hauled him up onto the floor, pulling him back where he could lean against one of the mail sacks.

Climbing down he tossed a pistol in the Warden's lap and leveled a steady gaze at their hard headed leader. "Don't even think about getting out of there." Dusting his hands on his pants he turned and stalked up the trail in search of their missing member.

Garrison sat frowning after his second a moment before starting to shove himself back towards the opening.

"Hey Warden, lookit this." Goniff grinned at him, and patted a groggy Chief on the hand.

"Thank God!"

ggg

"Alright! So I'm not gonna win any races. I got here didn't I?"

The little color the Lieutenant had left disappeared at that. Actor thought Casino should be glad he'd managed to take that stick away from the Warden.

"Of all the idiotic…" But he couldn't finish, he'd started shaking too badly.

Casino stretched up and pulled a couple of empty sacks off a hook on the side wall of the van and wrapped them around Garrison's shoulders. He couldn't see what all fuss was about, he'd only been gone twenty minutes more than he figured… And the dodge worked, that's why he was late, he'd stayed to make sure. He found himself a nice steep little cliff and the car had gone over with a bang. The explosion and fire drew the Krauts in like a magnet. If there was one left within a five mile radius that wasn't standin' on the road enjoyin the bonfire and makin' bets as to how many saboteurs had just gone up in smoke it was 'cause he was deaf and blind and wouldn't cause them any trouble anyway.

"Don't make me do it." Garrison mumbled.

"What's that Warden?" The guy'd stopped shakin so hard, but he was white as a sheet and startin' to sweat. Casino pulled him off the mail sack and tugged him around where he could lay him out flat.

Garrison was fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open and his words were a little bit slurred. "Don't make me write that letter to your folks."

That brought him up short and it took a minute before he could answer. "Not a chance Warden… Not this time."

But by then Garrison was out of it and didn't hear him, he wouldn't have been able to hear one a those damn bombs if it'd landed right next to 'em on the road. Casino laid another couple a sacks across the Warden's legs and then twisted around to rest his back against the side of the van. He balanced the automatic rifle across his knees, he was the only one in the back capable of handling a weapon.

Actor slammed the doors to the van closed and walked around to the cab, the vehicle rocked as he climbed up behind the wheel and started off along the road. It wasn't very far, if they were lucky they'd be enjoying the hospitality of another underground group in less than three hours. Camille sent word ahead and the next group was on the watch for them. Two hours out he finally started to relax. Just short of three hours out he was facing a German road block.

He watched as the soldiers surrounded the van, checked in the mirror and prayed that they wouldn't open the back doors. Stepping out of the cab he turned his most bemused smile on the young man in front of him, but before he could open his mouth he had a rifle pointed at the center of his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The German sergeant studied him for several moments and as he moved forward he lowered the muzzle of his rifle. There were other weapons trained on him, Actor still didn't move a muscle. He tried for a look of confused confidence. He had no papers, if they were to get out of this it would be solely on his ability to bluff. The soldier stepped up and checked the inside of the cab before turning back to given him another appraising stare.

The sergeant pursed his lips and started his inspection with the boots, fine ones they were too. His gaze traveled up the long legs clothed in pants that were just a touch too large and a few inches too short, over the white shirt with the sleeves rolled back from the wrist and rested on the aristocratic face. He wondered why a postman would be wearing a German officer's boots and pants and considered waiting for the explanation, feeling it might prove very entertaining… especially in light of the report they'd intercepted regarding a certain empty staff car found burning in a ravine, but there was no time for enjoyment, he had a job to do.

"You do know stealing mail's a federal crime? I'm afraid it'll shoot your chances at that parole all to hell." Benson grinned up at the man who was running his hands over his face with irritated relief. He knew all about these guys, even knew which one this was he had in front of him. Wait'll he got back and told the guys he'd put one over on Garrison's con man extraordinaire. "You got Lieutenant Garrison with you?"

Actor dropped his hands down by his sides and stared at the young man a moment. Now that he wasn't blinded by the German uniform he recognized him. He'd seen him around the headquarters building when they'd gone in for meetings with Reynolds. The young man was a member of one of the regular Army commando units. "Yes, he's in the back. But he's been injured, along with two more of our group. And for God's sake don't let anyone open the doors before I let Casino know everything is all right!"

Benson called his men to him with a whistle as Actor walked around to the back of the vehicle. The con artist's legs felt like rubber and he was having second thoughts about warning Benson away from opening those doors. Slapping the palm of his hand on the side of the van he called to the men inside.

"Casino! Our escort is here." Twisting the handle on the doors he pulled them open and caught the rifle that was tossed out of the back. Stepping back he motioned Benson's group towards him as Casino clambered down out of the van.

The safecracker brought his hand up to shade his face and squinted around him, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He grinned at the young man that stepped up next to Actor and stuck out his hand. "Hey Charlie! How'd you manage to draw the short straw?" and to Actor's questioning look he explained. "Charlie here's one a my poker pigeons… uh, students. Gettin' real good too, I only took him for forty bucks the last time."

"That's only because you cheat! And I just happened to be in the area when the call came through to the underground Casino." Benson took a step back and saluted. "Gentlemen you are now in the custody of the Third Reich" the young man smiled. "All the way to the sub."

ggg

The ride back across the channel was smooth as glass. If they hadn't had three guys wrapped in bandages he might a called it 'perfect'. Casino shook his head and took another pull of strong coffee. At least the Navy got the real thing and knew how to make up a decent cup a Joe. From the jolt he got off the first swallow they must have loads of the stuff on board, he'd gone from dead tired to wired in about half a cup. He glanced up as Actor settled in at the table, reached across to the pot on the hot plate and poured a mug for him, topping up his own while he was at it.

"What's the doc say? How'r they doin?"

Actor leaned back as he wrapped his hands around the steaming mug of coffee, he had no intentions of drinking it, he didn't want anything to interfere with the long night's sleep he was looking forward to, but the cup was warm and soothing in his hand. "Well, the doctor has cleaned everyone up and improved a great deal on our improvised bandages. He says Chief has a simple concussion, and assures me that he's been drifting in and out of consciousness due to blood loss from the injury to his shoulder. The wounds both Goniff and Chief have are clean enough that with a little debridement," to the safecracker's questioning look he raised a hand and made snipping motions with his fingers, smiling at the way Casino cringed. "He feels they will be able to be stitched. They won't be able to do the same for the Warden, but he did manager to get that piece of stone out of his leg."

Casino nodded as he took another swallow of coffee. "He hates gettin' the needle, I'm surprised he went for it."

"He didn't. He just grabbed onto the sides of the cot and told the doctor to get to work."

"What?!" Casino puzzled over that one for a while. He didn't like the way the stuff made him feel either, and he hated the throwin' up that sometimes went with goin' out, but he didn't think he could just sit there while some joker carved on him… "Hey you don't think he's turnin' into one a them masochists, do ya?"

Actor laughed , "Some times I wonder…" and finally gave in to the enticing aroma of the coffee. "No, he said he didn't want to take the chance, at least not until after the debriefing with Reynolds."

"That's right." Casino yawned. "He's carryin' those plans around in his head…" It took a second for the penny to drop. "What d'ya mean 'take the chance'?"

"Come Casino, you know as well as I do that any time the doctors put you to sleep there's a chance, even if it is a slight one in this case, of not waking up. Besides I believe he's worried. Once he does go out he'll probably sleep for a week, I know I could."

"Amen to that, and I think I'll just go and get a little head start." But his plans went out the window when the whistled signal announced their imminent arrival in port.

ggg

They caused a stir in the medical unit when they rolled in, Garrison refusing any and all treatment until after his meeting with Reynolds. Even setting them on Casino to keep the doctors from concentrating on him until the Colonel got there.

Casino growled his displeasure as the orderly offered to escort him to an exam room. He had a headache, sure., but he wasn't about to put up with any poking and prodding just to take the heat off the Warden. He'd opened his mouth to tell him just that when Colonel Reynolds rolled in. Watching the short conference in the hall he slipped away from the orderly and headed for the door they were all piling through, calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Catch ya later, babe. Very important meeting right now, they can't do it without me." He had more motivation that just stayin' away from the doctors as he pushed the door open… he wanted to make damn sure Reynolds hadn't known about that raid.

Reynolds was on the tail end of the crowd and well within the irritated cons reach.

"Wait just a minute……I got somethin' I wanna talk to you about!'

g

"Casino there was no way for us to get word to you. The storm was too severe over the primary target and the group turned to the secondary one…"

"So you didn't know nothin' about it." Casino continued to stare at the Colonel a moment before releasing the wad of uniform sleeve he held in his tightly clenched fist.

"Not until after it happened." The Colonel smoothed his uniform into order, waving his aide back. Reynolds had learned over the months he'd worked with this group that this man's objections were usually well founded but he had a rather brusque way of stating them.

"I wouldn't have sent you in there without warning… I'm afraid you'll just have to believe that."

"Right." Casino turned away in disgust and shoved the door to the treatment room open. Slouching against the wall he eyed Reynolds as he came through. Sure, the safecracker believed that one..., just like he still believed in Santa Claus.

g

"Lieutenant I can understand your desire to complete your debriefing as quickly as possible but further delay in starting treatment could impact your ability to recover." The doctor was standing firm. They'd managed to get x-rays while they argued during Garrison's delaying maneuver and there was still debris in some of the wounds. "Look I have the report from the medical officer on the sub. He pried that stone fragment out of your leg all right, but there are more, and some of them show every sign of infection. It's not good enough to just take the damn thing out, Lieutenant. I've got to get in there and clean up the bone. If you get an infection started there, you stand a good chance of losing your leg!"

But Garrison could be just as stubborn. "And I can understand your concerns doctor. But I don't want to go under until _**after**_ I've finished with Colonel Reynolds and that's the end of it. I doubt even Army doctors have the right to treat someone against they're will!"

Reynolds had been standing by watching the argument. Stepping forward he cleared his throat and said quietly. "Actually Lieutenant Garrison you are considered government property, therefore I could order you to submit to treatment and you would have to obey or risk disciplinary action." Cutting through the Lieutenant's shock and the doctor's triumph he continued. "However I happen to be in complete agreement with you." Turning his full attention on the frustrated doctor he suggested. "I'm sorry Doctor Samuels, we've too much riding on this. Surely there's a way to start treatment without rendering Garrison, here, unconscious?

Samuels ran a hand through his hair and ended up rubbing the back of his neck. "All right. I supposed we can do it with a spinal. But it's not my first choice, it doesn't always work… And I need all non essentials out of here."

"And I'm afraid, besides yourself, we'll need all personnel without a security clearance cleared from the room." Reynolds stared the doctor down… he could be stubborn too.

g

It took a long time. Reynolds had clerks shuttling in and out with maps and paperwork on what they knew of the Germans troop movements and build ups over on the continent. It was hard to tell who was who, everyone had to get into medical gowns and masks to keep things clean. Casino was kept busy checking up on Goniff and Chief and running reports in for the Warden while Actor's medical knowledge and skills strained as he tried to assist Samuels under the doctor's direction. And Samuels had been right, the spinal hadn't worked, at least not all the way. It had definitely taken the edge off and allowed Garrison to hold still while they worked, but occasionally the doctor'd hit a spot that was still sensitive and his reporting would stop abruptly while he waited for the pain to die back to a more manageable level.

g

They met up in the hallway that led to the room Chief and Goniff were in. Casino leaned against the wall and waited for Actor to reach him.

"What's a matter, I'm not fast enough for him?"

Actor laughed and shook his head as he stripped off the gown he'd worn in the treatment room. "No. The doctor's finished. They'll be moving him in with the others as soon as they've finished bandaging his legs."

"He finally let them put him out?"

"He didn't have to. As soon as he put the finishing touches on that report and confirmed with Colonel Reynolds that he'd given him everything he passed out on his own." Actor reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think the doctor was very relieved." The con man shuddered, it had been nerve wracking to listen to Garrison calmly making his report as the doctor cut into his legs.

ggg

After the Warden was settled in the staff turned two of the beds in the room over to them so they could try and get a little sleep. They'd shouldn't have bothered, ten minutes after the lights went out Chief sat bolt up right and had to be convinced they were in England, not somewhere over on the continent being hunted by Germans. Twenty minutes after arguing the young man out of taking up a position to protect the group Goniff turned in his sleep and pulled a few stitches loose. They didn't take him out of the room to repair the damage, just set up the trays and brought in the bright lights and did it right there. By then there was so much noise in the hall outside the door Actor and Casino rolled off their beds in unison to go find out what the commotion was all about.

"Glad you guys are already up. I was just about to come and get you." One of the orderlies called to them as he passed in the hallway. "I'm afraid you're being evicted, we've got a load of casualties coming in and it looks like we're going to need every bed we got… and then some."

g

Once they'd been identified as able-bodied and willing they'd both been press ganged into helping, strip beds, lift patients, haul supplies, anything to lend a hand. By the time there was a break in the action and they could hit the cafeteria for some food and coffee it was mid morning.

"What'n the hell's goin' on?!" Casino shoved along the bench as a weary doctor settled next to him at the table. Actor took one look at the man and pushed away from the table and headed back to the chow line.

The doctor yawned and took a long pull on his coffee before he answered. "There's been some action in Italy. Afraid it hasn't all gone our way." He yawned again and smiled his gratitude up at Actor as he set a plate of food in front of him. "This is just the beginning. The place will be full up before the end of the day."

He hadn't been kidding, by late afternoon the place was a mad house and the nursing staff and doctors were busy evaluating patients for possible discharge or transfer to make room for the influx of wounded. Chief was one of those they felt would do alright if he was turned over to someone with a little experience and he was packed up and bundled into the jeep Rawlins brought out from the estate when they called him. Instructions were given to Actor on how to look after him and when to bring him back and they all gratefully headed back for their own beds. At seven the next morning the phone rang, ending a full night's sleep that had only seemed like a few moments. Rawlins was on the intercom.

"Sorry lads, the doctor's just been on the phone. We've got to go in and get Goniff now or he says he'll have to be sharing a bed with the Lieutenant."

Casino stayed at the mansion with Chief reasoning that Goniff might need more than just the sympathy he'd be able to give him on the trip back from the hospital. On the ride in Actor didn't realize he was foretelling the future when he turned to Rawlins.

"We might as well just bring the Warden back too, he'll be demanding the doctors release him."


	6. Chapter 6

Goniff laid back against the pillow Casino had just pushed in behind him as he sat in the chair by the fire in their room. "Whyn't you blokes break the Warden out too? We coulda taken care of him out here… I told the doctor."

"_**You **_told the doctor _**we **_could take care of him?!" The east coast thief snorted a laugh. "Jeeze, thanks for volunteerin' us… What d'you think you'd be good for? You can't even get you'r pants on without help."

"Well I could keep an eye on things, couldn't I?" the little man huffed. "I could call out if somebody needed somethin'."

Casino pulled the blanket back over the cockney's legs. "Yeah, that'd be a big help. Look Goniff, they're takin' real good care of him over at that hospital."

"Aw, but you didn't see the look on his face when they rolled me outta there yesterday…" Goniff shrugged up to Casino's skeptically cocked eyebrow. "Kinda lost like."

Actor stuck his head in the door and called to them "Casino I need your help. The hospital just called and they are releasing the Warden. We've got to set a room up downstairs."

ggg

Actor felt like a military aide as he reported on Chief and Goniff's condition while he and Casino settled Garrison in the room they'd made up for him on the ground floor. He considered standing at attention but in his present mood he didn't think the Warden would see the humor in the act. The Lieutenant had been issued a wheelchair and crutches with strict instructions to stay off his feet until the doctors gave him the OK to get up. The confidence man made a wager with himself as to how long the Warden would follow those instructions.

"I'm sure the doctors went over all of this with you before you left."

"I want to hear it from you." Garrison stared back at him from the bed, his arms folded across his chest.

"They are both resting very comfortably upstairs. Chief gets a bit dizzy if he is up too long or tries to move too fast and Goniff still can't bend over or straighten up all the way … They are going to be fine." He shook his head and smiled at the younger man. "If you rest now I promise we'll try and get Chief down here tomorrow so that you can see him for yourself." but he warned. "Goniff has to stay where he is for another few days." And he added reasonably. "You don't want him to pull those stitches loose, do you?"

"Get Rawlins in here then. I need to get started on the paperwork that came in while we were gone." Reaching out Garrison tried to catch hold of the arm of the wheelchair but Actor was too quick and managed to move it out of his range.

"Sergeant Major Rawlins has completed as much of that paperwork as he can and the rest can wait. He's not coming anywhere near you until at least tomorrow." It had been the Sergeant Major's suggestion that he make himself scarce just as soon as he dropped them at the front door, to avoid this very situation. "So you see? You might as well just lay back and enjoy these lovely accommodations we made up for you."

Casino watched the two of them a moment before he stalked across the room, pulling the blackout curtains over the windows he walked over by the bed and tapped the con man on the shoulder. "You, out." turning he pointed a finger in the Warden's face. "You! Go to sleep." then turned on his heel and frog marched Actor out of the room , cutting the lights off as he passed the switch, plunging Garrison into darkness.

Once the door was closed and they'd gone a few steps down the hall he leaned against the wall and looked at their second. "You just can't reason with him when he's like that, damn it." then he laughed. "Jeeze! I sounded just like my Pop tryin' to get me and Marcus to settle down when we were kids."

Actor laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the kitchen. "Come on. I'll make the coffee… I think we'll be needing it."

ggg

After a frustrating day of trying to get around in the wheelchair Garrison had switched to the crutches, over Actor's strenuous objections and Casino's threats to 'take the damn things away from him'. He was managing very nicely, thank you very much, and doing his best to do as the doctors told him and keep the weight off the leg that had taken most of the damage. He'd all but ordered Rawlins to hand over the paperwork when he'd caught him in the hall in the morning and the Sergeant Major had finally relented, reasoning that at least it would keep the Lieutenant occupied at his desk instead of up on the crutches swinging along the halls. Garrison still required an almost hourly update on the condition of the men upstairs.

"Hey Warden we brought you some company for lunch."

Casino maneuvered Chief through the door, the kid still needed a steadying hand on his arm in case he got dizzy. Actor followed with the tray they'd made up in the kitchen and after shifting a stack of papers out of the way he set about laying the meal out on the desk. The safecracker glanced up just in time to see the Warden lean forward and reach for his crutches.

"If you don't stay right where you are I swear I'm haulin' him back up those stairs." A defiant light came into the Lieutenant's eyes but he finally subsided back into his seat as Casino stared him down. "That's better!"

"Thanks Pappy." Chief settled on the chair that had been pulled up to the desk for him and looked up at his commander. "How you doin' Warden?"

Garrison smiled across the desk at the young man sitting in front of him. "I'm fine."

"Yeah." Reaching up to rub gingerly at the bandage that was still taped to the back of his head the group's scout smiled back. "Me too." Turning in his chair he called to the two men as they moved towards the door. "Ain't you guys stayin' to eat?"

"Hell no! Goniff's asleep and we figure if you two can keep each other occupied with scintillating conversation like that for a while we can finally catch a break."

"Go on. Go upstairs and get some rest. And," Garrison's mouth quirked up in a smile as he looked at them. "thanks."

Garrison turned his attention back to Chief and watched him eat for a while before he pulled his own plate over in front of him. They sat silently together, Chief wasn't much of a talker and Craig was relieved enough by his presence that he didn't feel the need to press him into conversation. He barely remembered talking to the young man when he finally woke up in the back of the van but the images of his injuries when he'd first turned him over in that farmhouse were still fresh in his mind. He could still see the blood, feel it on his hands smell it when he closed his eyes. The back of the Chief's jacket and shirt had been soaked with it and he'd been certain he'd lost him before he managed to clean him up and finally realized most of it was coming from the shoulder wound where the stone fragment was keeping it open.

He remembered making the decision to try and get the damn thing out of the wound. He'd waited for someone to come, praying it would be Actor and Casino even though, at the time, logic told him they'd been killed in the bombing. By the time the third dressing had soaked through he knew he had to act or the scout was really going to die on him. It hadn't taken long to carve the stone out of his shoulder and as soon as he lifted it free and tossed it aside the wound had closed and the bleeding started to slow down. By then Goniff was awake and it was all he could do to keep the little cat burglar still.

Goniff… Actor kept telling him he was alright but he didn't think he'd believe it, not until he saw him for himself. The wound was a bad one, running clear across the man's belly. Every time he moved Garrison expected the contents of his abdomen to push up through the gash and spill out onto the floor. He could remember the pick pocket talking to him, trying to comfort him even through his own pain, convince him that the others weren't lost, that they were alright and would be coming for them. He'd even tried to help him care for his own injuries.

Fault… He told him it wasn't his fault that they'd gotten injured…

The clatter of metal on china brought him back to the office in the mansion with a jolt. The food in front of him had gone cold on the plate. When he looked up Chief had dropped his fork and sat with his head in his hands. Garrison pushed the chair back and used the desk to lever himself up, clutching the edge for support as he made his way around to the young man.

"Chief?!"

"S'OK. Just dizzy."

Garrison hit the button on the intercom on his desk. "Rawlins we need some help in here!"

g

"Is he alright?" Garrison was waiting where they'd left him hanging on his crutches at the bottom of the stairs when they took Chief back up to the room they shared on the second floor.

Actor sighed and studied the man that swayed a few steps below him. He looked like the only thing that was keeping him on those crutches was will power. "He's dizzy and sick to his stomach. I've called over to the hospital and they are sending someone over as soon as they can, but I'm sure he's just gotten too tired." Reaching a hand to the Warden's shoulder as he stepped down next to him he turned him back towards the room they'd made up for him. "You're due for a rest yourself." and when he felt resistance he laughed. "Don't make me get Casino."

g

By the time the medic made it out to the mansion to check on them it was early evening and both men were asleep. The corpsman roused Chief and made sure there was no reason to take him back to the hospital. Checking Goniff's stitches he assured them everything looked like it was healing up nicely and even cleared the pick pocket to be up and active as long as he didn't let himself get too worn out. When they'd come down to check on Garrison he carefully folded the legs on his pajamas back and checked the dressings. The bandages appeared to be dry and clean but he said he didn't like the heat he felt coming up through them and promised to send one of the doctors back in the morning.

ggg

"Wóshd'ęę Tsx'įįłgo!"

There was a shout and a loud thump as the leg at the head of Chief's bed pull off the floor then crashed back down as his knees buckled and he released his grip on the frame and landed on the floor next to it. His cry brought all three of the men awake, Casino and Actor hitting the floor and heading for him before they were fully aware of what had happened, Goniff turning on the bed and struggling to get up to go to his aid. When they got the lights on the young man still wasn't free of his nightmare and it took both of them to control him while he came to and peered around him.

"Adana'i..."

"Chief?" Actor wrapped his arm around the young man, holding his injured arm down against his side while Casino tried to catch hold of his other hand. "Chief, wake up now. It's only a dream."

They waited for his breathing to slow, until he focused on them and started to stammer an apology before they hoisted him off the floor and bundled him back into his bed.

"Come on junior, back you go."

Actor checked the bandages on his head and the back of his shoulder, crossed the room and did the same for Goniff, and was just turning to snap the light off again when there was a crash in the hall outside the door.

Casino was across the room at a run, pulling the door open he stared down. "Jeeze! Warden, what 'n the hell are you doin' up here?!"

Actor joined the safecracker and ignoring Garrison's mumbled demands for information pulled him over to lean against the wall in the hallway. "He's come right down on this knee. It's bleeding again. Help me get him back downstairs." Stooping next to their fallen leader the con man pulled his arm across the back of his neck and slid his hand under his legs, waiting for Casino to do the same.

"Can't we just keep him up here?"

"And have him go head first _**down**_ the stairs?!" The confidence man shifted his grip as they lifted the Lieutenant off the floor between them and turned to head down the stairs. "Besides all of the supplies are down in his room."

When they reached the room they laid Garrison out on the bed, Actor pressing a large hand down over his shoulder when he tried to get up again. "No you don't Lieutenant. Casino get that tray out of the bathroom. We're going to have to rewrap this."

"Chief? I heard Chief. What's wrong?" He couldn't fight against the weight of his second's hand and Garrison finally gave up and sank back on the bed.

"It's all right. He's just had a bad dream." Taking the scissors from the tray Casino brought to the bedside he slit the fabric of the Warden's pants. "These dressings have to be changed and I'm afraid it's going to be uncomfortable when the pressure comes off this wound."

Garrison nodded for him to go ahead but stiffened with pain as he cut the bandages away.

"It's a damn good thing that doctor's comin' out here in the morning!"

g

Dr. Samuels gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Casino held out for him. "The wound below his knee doesn't appear to be infected, but the one lower down and a couple on the other leg concern me. I've opened them and cleaned them out again and given him a shot. I'll leave some tablets for him, he'll need two every four hours round the clock."

"Aren't you taking him back to the hospital with you?" Actor asked as he sipped his own coffee, but he already knew the answer. Sergeant Major Rawlins had heard rumors about the beating the Allies were taking in Italy.

"I'm afraid there's no room for him at the hospital. It's all we can do to take care of the men we have there. The only reason I was able to come is it's on the way from a base north of here. We transported some of the patients there late last night and they needed a doctor along, I was on my way back when they radioed and asked if I could stop." He looked at Actor. "I've seen you work, it won't be any problem for you. If you need anything just call over to the hospital and one of the nurses or corpsman will come." Pushing up to his feet he handed a packet of pills and a leather case to the Italian con artist. "He's got a slight fever but I don't want him to have any aspirin for another two hours, I want to give the bleeding time to stop. Have you injected Morphine before?"

"Yes."

"Good" Samuels turned and started for the door. "If he needs it I think in his present state it will only take half a cc to put him out, but you can use three times that much if you need to."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm beat!" Casino leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. It seemed like he'd been up for days now. Goniff still needed help gettin' around and if Chief was on his feet for very long somebody had to be close in case he got dizzy. And the Warden… Jeeze! Bein' the Warden he was up in the morning insisting on gettin' into his uniform, acting like Reynolds was gonna issue an order any second and send 'em on a mission. Most a the time they could talk him into stayin' in the small room off his office, but as the day wore on and the light faded he seemed to get more confused and harder to reason with. Actor said it was the fever… Casino was convinced he'd finally just gone nuts.

He cracked his eyes open and looked across the room at Actor as he sat in the chair… reading, of course. "Hey, you really go to medical school?"

"For a short while, a very long time ago." The con man answered without looking up from his book.

"You ever think a goin' back?"

"They won't take me now I'm afraid, not with a criminal record." He looked up at Casino and smiled. "Besides, I couldn't take the hours."

Casino snorted a laugh and sat forward, scrubbing at his face with his hands, then running his fingers through his hair. "What's the longest you ever been awake at one stretch ya think?"

It didn't take the con man long to answer. "Ninety hours… Just short of four days."

"Jeeze! What for?" The safecracker yawned and stretched. "Some kinda con?"

"My mother was dying."

a

My mother was dying…..

Actor remembered sitting on the bed next to her. Fear gripping his heart as he listened to her struggle. Pulling her up to lean against his shoulder so she could breathe easier. Talking to her, trying to keep her calm and focused on getting the air she needed to survive. It seemed when they were alone together and it was quiet she improved a little and he began to hope he could carry her through the night on his softly uttered words as he had done for the past few days.

There had been no money for a doctor and he couldn't persuade any of his instructors to come with him to see a patient in the slums. They wouldn't risk coming into the outskirts of the city where the poor massed in their thousands. It was fine to use them as educational subjects, once the police brought them in and cleaned them up after they'd been caught stealing, or collapsed while they worked or somewhere on the streets. But to come into the overcrowded apartments and shacks where they lived? Tramp through filthy streets with broken sewers to reach them? Expose themselves to this epidemic or the threat of assault or banditry. It was unheard of.

"You shouldn't have come back again tonight." Her voice was soft and the hand she reached to his face shook. Her touch was like ice, even with the blankets and fire the warmth no longer seemed to reach her.

"How could I stay away from you?" Kissing her palm before he slipped her arm beneath the blanket he looked at her ravaged face and struggled to smile. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Even when he'd managed to get away, break out of the mold society imposed on them and meet women who hadn't been worn into aged frailty when work they weren't used to was forced on them by the loss of family fortune and position he had never found anyone lovelier. There was a quiet grace about her, a gentle comfort he knew he would never find in anyone else.

"But you neglect your studies….. "

"Mamma, I am far enough ahead in my studies to spend this time with you."

"….and you risk getting this sickness. You have to leave, you have to survive…"

She was becoming agitated again, the gray color creeping back to her lips. "But you are no longer ill…" he lied, "just tired." Turning he poured out a measure of tea the healer he'd found left for her. It was only comforting herbs but it had calmed her before. "Here, you must drink this for me and then you will rest."

"You must survive, promise me. Promise me you will do anything you must to survive. I couldn't bear it if…."

"I promise you… But you will see for yourself." He leaned down and kissed her forehead then brushed her eyelids gently with his fingertips enticing her to sleep. "When you are well I will take you into the city and you will see where I live and where I go to school. You won't come back here again, you and Papa will stay with me." He promised her. "There are larger rooms where I stay and the woman who keeps the house would be glad of the company… There, my dear, you must sleep now…."

"This is what your fine schools can do for her? If we had the money she sends you she wouldn't be dying now." His father had shuffled into the center of the room and stood swaying there, staring at her as she slipped into restless sleep.

He grabbed the old man by the arm and hustled him from the room as the pain of his father's words burned in his heart, because after seeing her he couldn't help but believe the indictment. When he left she'd been all right, she'd encouraged him to go, to get away to a better life. She'd been the one to help him believe it was possible, the one who sent money, even if it was only a few coins or small bills, as often as she could to help him achieve his dream, their dream…"You mustn't let her hear you say such things Papa!"

"Even if they are true?!" Pulling away from the hand that gripped his arm he turned his back on the boy. "I am not such a fool that I cannot see the truth…."

"No! But you are too drunk to realize what your words can do to her!"

"If I am drunk it is to deaden the pain of a dying wife and another son who has abandoned us!" The old man turned and fixed him with a stare laced with unfocused hatred. "You and your dreams, your fine plans for the future! There is no future… You don't have one! You and your mother, you believe that things can change, but they never will …. The only thing that will stop her suffering is death… "

He lashed out before he could stop himself. The blow sent his father reeling backwards, falling into the dust at his feet, the bottle he'd held in his hand shattering. Looking on with disgust he watched him scrabble through the dirt to the liquor soaking into the ground, and rock there mourning his loss. "There might have been a future for us once, but you wasted it on this Papa!" He stepped across and brought the heel of his shoe down, crushing the fragmented glass into the mud. "She won't die! I won't let her. As soon as she is better I am taking her back with me…"

"Back there?! You couldn't even bring yourself to tell them it was your own mother you were coming too, could you?" His father's bitter laughter echoed off the walls that surrounded them. "As soon as they find out what you really are, that your fine background is a hoax, they will never let you through the doors..."

"And how would they do that? Who would tell them?."

The old man struggled to his feet and glared at him. "I would." he promised and then turned and staggered away down the alley leaving him alone there.

a

Casino stared at him, he was tired and his defenses were down, normally he would never reveal anything of his private life to anyone. Especially something like that. "What was wrong with her, why'd she die?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." He hesitated a moment, remembering. "It was as if she were drowning… If I sat with her I could get her to breathe properly, her color got a little better. If I kept talking to her… But I fell asleep..." Actor finally realized what he was saying and stopped.

Frowning Casino shook his head when he caught the big man's eye, he knew how it felt to lose somebody, to feel responsible for it. "I'm sorry… That must a been tough."

Actor set his book aside and sighed, looking across at Casino… they all knew about his younger brother. "Yes, it was." Before the safecracker could make another comment there was a loud crash and they were both on their feet heading for the room the Warden was using.

Shouldering the door open they found Garrison on the floor, pushing back under the bed, trying to get away from them.

"Here we go again!"

"Blimey! Why'd they ever let him out a that hospital anyway?"

Casino glanced up at the little Limey hunched against the door and wondered how he'd made it from thier rooms so fast. "'Cause they have too many guys there right now, and _**you**_ said _**we**_ wouldn't have any trouble takin' care of him out here. Remember?"

"I said that?" Goniff stared down at Warden where he lay crumpled on the floor. He moved into the room and reached to help lift him but was waved off by Actor and Casino. Stepping back out of the way he rubbed at the bandage that was still taped across his belly and watched as they lifted the Lieutenant off the floor and laid him back out on the bed.

"Goniff, you'd best go and let Chief know everything is all right. He's been dizzy again today and if he tries himself on those stairs we may have more to do that just look after the Warden." Actor made a quick check of the bandages that covered the Lieutenant's legs. Good, he thought, no sign of blood. At a nudge on his shoulder he turned and accepted the glass of water and pills Casino held out for him. Slipping an arm around the back of the younger man's neck he helped him sit up enough to take the medication.

"Actor?" Garrison was dazed, confused by pain and fever.

"That's right. Here, swallow these down for me." Pleased that they hadn't had to fight over the pills this time he helped the Warden lay back on the bed and pulled the blankets back over him.

"So who's sittin' up with him tonight?"

"I'll do it. You blokes need to get some sleep." Goniff was back in the doorway, sweat beading across his forehead, pale from the effort going up and down the stairs had taken.

Actor studied the little man a moment, considered the dark circles under the safecracker's eyes and then turned and watched as Garrison tossed restlessly on the bed. "No. I'll stay down here with him. And, Casino, if you'll get that kit the doctor left I think we all may be able to get some sleep."

The east coast thief stepped away into the hall and was back in less than a minute. "He said he didn't want none a this stuff, remember?"

"I know, but we don't have any other choice, we all need the rest." The con man opened the leather case and took one of the bottles out, twisting the cap off he tipped some alcohol on to a wad of cotton wool. Picking up the next small vial he wiped the top clean and set it on the table. Choosing a needle from the case he attached it to the syringe picked up the vial again and slid the needle through the rubber stopper drawing up a measure of the medicine it contained. Motioning the others forward to help he settled himself on the side of the bed.

"Casino, hold on to him from that side and try and keep him still. Goniff, can you take his hand and keep him from moving this arm?"

"Actor? No!" Garrison tried to push their hands away but there wasn't any strength in his movements

"Hold on to him now, don't let him move." Actor slid the needle home and delivered the drug. He wiped at the drop of blood and waited for their commander to relax. Nodding the others away he turned to secure the bottles in their leather case. Casino stepped away to the door but Goniff was still there by the bed, standing in his way as he tried to get to his feet. "Goniff, it's all right now. Go on up to bed and let the Lieutenant get some sleep."

"Uh, I think he's got other ideas." The little man tipped his head down to where the Warden gripped him by the wrist, holding him where he was.

Garrison stared at the man as he clutched him by the arm, there was a note of relief and surprise in his voice. "Goniff?"

"That's right, mate. I ain't seen ya for days!" The cat burglar grinned at him. "What can I do for ya?" Actor slipped away from the bed so Goniff could sit down.

"You got hurt." Garrison frowned up at him.

"It's nothin' Warden." The little man rested a hand over his belly.

His eyes were drawn by the man's movement and locked on his hand as it rested on the bandage. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You didn't know nothin' about that bombing raid, did ya?"

"No. They didn't tell me."

"Then you got nothin' to be sorry over. Like I told ya, it wasn't your fault Warden. 'Sides, we all got out alright this time, didn't we?" Goniff shook his head, he couldn't imagine the fella feeling sorry for somethin' he had nothin' to do with in the first place. He'd have to have a talk with him tomorrow when he wasn't so tired and his thinking wasn't muddled by fever.

Garrison's eyes had gone closed as the drug claimed him and suddenly he wasn't sure what he had in front of him, that what he had in his hand was real. He struggled to get his eyes open and focused again. "Goniff? Goniff?!"

"Right here, mate, I ain't goin' nowhere." Actor had settled on the cot they'd set up just outside the door in the other room. Goniff smiled across at him, nodding to let him know it was alright to go ahead and get some rest. He'd stay up with the Warden until the shot put him to sleep. For some reason or other it was him the fella needed close right now.

Gradually Garrison's grip on his wrist eased and he watched as his eyes drifted closed again. The man's breathing deepened and evened out and the frown eased off his face. Finally his hand dropped away and released Goniff to go on upstairs again and get some sleep in his own bed.

ggg

Actor sat by the bed and watched as Garrison struggled to throw off the effects of the drug. He'd only used a small amount and was glad now he hadn't given him the whole dose. It had kept him quiet through the night but he hadn't gotten any rest by the look of him, though the rest of them had.

"I told ya he didn't like that stuff." Casino sat a cup of coffee next to their second and sat on the side of the bed before taking a sip of his own.

"I could hear him during the night. He must have been having another nightmare, but I couldn't wake up enough to come in here to him."

Casino watched the big man. He took charge a things whenever any of 'em got hurt without ever bein' asked and he was blamin' himself now for not being there to help the Warden. "Jeeze, Actor! You were exhausted… so was I." He smiled at him when he glanced up. "Hey, babe, you can only do the best you can do, ya know?" In the next moment the safecracker was on his feet, swearing and slapping at the hot coffee he'd spilled on his legs as Garrison sat bolt up right in the bed.

"Shit, that's hot!" Rounding on the bed, "Damn, Warden! Give a guy some kinda warning, can't ya?" but he stopped and stared. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's all right." Actor smiled up at him and then turned his attention back to the Lieutenant. "He's just not really awake yet." Reaching out he gripped Garrison's arm and tightened his hold until the man finally took a deep breath and looked at him. "Come on, Warden, it's just a bad dream… Are you awake now?"

Garrison was still breathing hard but gave a tentative nod of his head. Turning his hand he grabbed Actor's arm. He didn't feel like he was really in the room yet. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment he opened them and locked onto Casino.

Garrison had gone pale when he caught sight of Casino, Actor watched him for a moment before asking quietly. "Can you tell us about it?" and he prompted him. "Sometimes it will help keep a dream from coming back."

The Warden nodded towards Casino and started off barely above a whisper. "He stayed behind so we could get clear. So the rest of us could get away. The camera jammed… I couldn't get film of the documents we were sent after. So I studied them, memorized them. I have the better memory. He stayed behind and got killed so I could get the information out…"

Trying to turn the dream down a less terrifying path the con artist asked, "Are you sure he wasn't just wounded?"


End file.
